She Loves Me She Loves Him Not
by WindandSea
Summary: Odd plays matchmaker. Will his plan work or will two loves crash and burn and break up the Lyoko gang forever. Started as a Yumi Ulrich fic but changed to a YU & AJ. my first fic so be nice please. NO FLAMES!


**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: Come on now do you really think I would be on here writing THIS if I owned Code Lyoko. I don't but I do own this story line so please no copying without asking. **_

"Now who can define the Civil War?...Ulrich? Ulrich!" a boy with brown hair and dark eyes jerked to sit up. "Uh yes ma'm?" The teacher sighed "Can you define it?" Ulrich looked around helplessly not seeing anything on the board he had no idea what the teacher wanted him to define. "Uh…Well…"

He looked to his friend Odd a boy with blonde hair with a purple burst in the middle was snickering in his seat. The girl next to him, Aelita, who had pink hair, and pink eyes she smiled to him gently and he realized he wasn't going to get any help on this. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

The teacher nodded "Yes well be sure to sit up straight. Now who can define the Civil War for Ulrich?"

* * *

_After class outside..._

After the class had ended he met up with Aelita and Odd and sighed "Thanks for the help guys." Odd smiled "Oh come on, it wasn't our fault you fell asleep. Actually you've been doing that a lot. You ok buddy?" Ulrich sighed "I don't know. I haven't been able to sleep a lot." Aelita smiled gently again and said "I know what you mean. And with X.A.N.A's attacks being so frequent it's hard to get any rest."

"Hey guys!" called a girl with black hair and dark eyes. Ulrich and the others turned to see Yumi. The Japanese girl smiled and then asked "What's up?" Aelita smiled "Hi Yumi. Where's Jeremie?" Yumi looked to her and said "He said he needed to go to the factory. Make sure X.A.N.A hasn't attempted anything since we got up."

Ulrich watched the girl and sighed. William was still in Lyoko…Still under X.A.N.A's control. They still hadn't discussed when they had almost kissed in Lyoko and personally Ulrich didn't know what to do.

Something inside of him must have snapped because he had barely spoken to Yumi for the past week. He was fed up of her ignoring him because of William. He was there way before William or so that's what Ulrich thought. Yumi looked to him and he looked away. Aelita and Odd looked to each other noticing the tension and Odd butted in. "Hey Yumi I know you said you didn't want to sing lead anymore so I thought maybe we could have an audition you know during the weekend?"

Yumi watched Ulrich for a minute more before looking to the ground. "Sounds good…" she said slightly distant. Aelita smiled to Odd and said "I'll go the factory and run the idea by Jeremie. With the dance coming up it'll be a nice break for all of us." Odd nodded in agreement. Aelita waved to everyone "See ya later." She said as she headed for the factory.

Odd smiled and said "Well I better go too. I gotta feed Kiwi. Later Ulrich, Yumi." Ulrich and Yumi didn't seem to notice as he left. Yumi smiled gently and said "Well hey has Sissy hounded you about the dance yet?" Ulrich shook his head. "Not yet but it's inevitable." Yumi smiled "Right. Well don't worry. I'm sure some idiot will ask her and after you turn her down about 10 times she'll just say yes to the first guy to ask her." Ulrich shrugged making Yumi sigh.

"Well I guess I'll see ya later…" she said. Ulrich watched her go not even saying a good bye.

* * *

_At Yumi's House after school..._

Odd knocked on Yumi's front door about an hour after school was out. Her mother answered and smiled "Oh hello. May I help you?" Odd smiled "Hello ma'm my name is Odd Della Robbia. I go to school with Yumi. May I talk to her please?" Yumi's mother smiled "Of course. Please come in Odd." Odd shook his head "No thank you ma'm it won't take more then a minute I assure you." She nodded smiling "Of course. Let me get her."

She disappeared from site and after about two or three minutes Yumi was on the front porch. "Hey Odd what's going on?" Odd smiled and said "Well Jeremie thought the new lead singer idea was awesome and so we're going to hold it tomorrow cool?" Yumi nodded "Yea sounds fine…hey Odd?" Odd nodded "Yea?" Yumi looked to the ground before she sighed "Well I was wondering…what's up with Ulrich?" Odd looked to her "What do you mean?"

Yumi sighed "Come on Odd don't give me that. He's been giving me the cold shoulder all week. I want to know what's up. Is he going out with some girl or what?" Odd laughed "It's the other way around really." Yumi looked to him strangely "What do you mean?"

Odd sighed "Come on Yumi don't make me of all people spell it out for you?" Yumi raised an eyebrow making Odd sigh. "Okay listen carefully. Ulrich…is…in…love…with…you." Yumi stared at Od for a moment before laughing. She grabbed her sighed as she was bent over cracking up. "Aha ha aha ha Ulrich loves me?! That's the only one of your jokes that is funny Odd! Good one!" She said as she continued laughing.

Odd wasn't laughing he was staring at Yumi like she was nuts. "Yumi come on don't deny it. Ulrich is head over heels in love with you. And I know you love him too." Yumi instantly stopped laughing "Okay now the joke isn't funny anymore." Odd sighed "Yumi its not brain surgery. You and Ulrich were meant for each other." Yumi looked down "Answer me this then Odd. If Ulrich loves me why has he barely said a word to me all week?" Odd sighed "Because he thinks you love William." Yumi looked to him "William? Why would he think that?"

Odd smirked and said "Because first you ditch us half the time to hang out with him. And then you act like you're his new girlfriend off campus. You gave him a little hope when you said you didn't want him to join the gang and then you changed your mind like that-" Yumi interrupted him. "That was because of the vision he had! Beside the fact that he covered for me when X.A.N.A attacked!" Odd sighed "Well all in all he's a moron and you two need to talk." He smiled and said "You can stay in our dorm for the weekend. I'll be at Jeremie's helping him with some new test."

Yumi watched him strangely as he left. Yumi ran inside her house going into her room to grab a bucnh of stuff and shove it in her bag. She got out to the front porch and stopped turning to open the door and call to her mother "Mom I'm gonna stay with Aelita for the weekend." Yumi's mother appeared from around the corner "I thought she lived at the school." Yumi had already left though.

* * *

_At the gates of Kadic Academy..._

Yumi ran through the front gates of Kadic Academy and headed straight for the dorms. Making sure to avoid all windows to keep herself out of site. She ran to the boy's dorm and down the familiar hall where she knew Ulrich and Odd's room to be. She knocked on the door praying Ulrich answered.

* * *

_In Ulrich and Odd's dorm..._

Ulrich had been sitting on his bed for the past hour reading a magazine when he heard a knock on his door. Maybe Odd had forgotten something. He said he was going to spend the weekend with Jeremie and Aelita so he could help them with some test with the super calculator. He shook his head "That goofball." He whispered "What'd you forget-Yumi…" he said at first but stopped seeing the girl of his dreams. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Yumi looked down and said "Ulrich…can we talk?" Ulrich watched her for a minute before nodding stepping to the side to let her in "Uh yea sure come in..." She stepped in and Ulrich shut the door behind her. "What's up?" he asked her standing in front of her as she sat on his bed.

Yumi twiddled her thumbs and stumbled with her words "Well uh… Odd told me about the audition." Ulrich nodded "Yea so? What don't you think it's a good idea?" Yumi nodded "Yea it's a great idea." She said. "Its just…that's not all we talked about." Ulrich nodded sitting down on Odd's bed. "Uh...okay. What else did you talk about?" he asked. Yumi blushed lightly and said "Well Odd talked about…us." Ulrich raised an eyebrow "Us as in Odd, Jeremie, Aelita you and me us, or…uh you and me us?" Yumi shrugged lightly and said "You and me us." Ulrich down and a light blush seem to bridge his nose as well. "Oh…" was all he said.

Yumi looked to him and said "Ulrich…you don't think that I l-…l-love William do you?" Ulrich looked to her quickly "What?! Did Odd tell you that?! I don't think that!" Yumi looked to him "Ulrich…" he sighed "I'm sorry Yumi…Its just you seemed to worry more about him then anything and I just…I guess I was jealous." Yumi smiled gently.

"Honestly…I've been a little jealous too." Ulrich looked to her strangely "What do you have to be jealous about?" Yumi smiled and shrugged "Well remember when you X.A.N.A infected those nano bots?" Ulrich nodded "Yea and I had amnesia." She nodded "Yea…well Sissy was dragging you around…and well…it just seemed like you and her were… going out." Ulrich gagged "Ew me and Sissy? Come on Yumi you should know better then that."

She laughed "Yea your right. But jealousy does that to people I mean. Like when you jumped off the high dive." Ulrich nodded "Yea that was stupid." They were both quiet for a minute before Ulrich got up off Odd's bed to sit next to Yumi. "So…what did you say…when Odd brought up…you and me?" Yumi smiled gently and said "I laughed…" Ulrich looked to her and she said "He said you loved me." Ulrich's face fell and he got up to move back to Odd's bed. "Oh…" he said. Ulrich felt his heart cracking. She laughed at him…at the thought of him being in love with her.

But he was in love with her! Head over heels loop de loop over the moon in love with her! He nodded "Is that all you wanted to say?" he asked her. His voice slightly betraying him and turned cold. Yumi looked to him. "Ulrich…do you love me?" Ulrich looked to her and after going over every scenario in his head before he went over them again. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Yes…"

A silence fell over them as Yumi tried to get Ulrich's short answer. "I…do too." Ulrich's head would've snapped off his neck if the whiplash hadn't stopped it. He was staring right at her "You…do what too?" he asked hesitantly. Yumi blushed and said "I...love you too." Ulrich got up to sit next to her "Really?" he asked. Yumi nodded. Ulrich looked to the ground and then to her "Will you hit me?" Yumi looked to him like he was nuts. "What?"

Ulrich smiled "Sorry but if you hit me and it hurts then I know I'm not dreaming." Yumi laughed "Ulrich I'm not gonna hit you." Ulrich sighed "Okay…are you sure your not kidding?" Yumi laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him to her kissing him gently and said "I'm not kidding."

Ulrich sighed slowly Yumi could feel his breath on her lips and he said "Uh…okay…so-so Odd and I will see you tomorrow?" Yumi smiled and said "Actually…Odd offered to let me stay here…for the weekend, if it's okay with you." Ulrich smiled and nodded "Yea sure." He said happily.

Yumi smiled and said "I brought some stuff." She said opening the door and picking up a bag quickly and then closing the door quickly. Ulrich smiled and said "Okay. You can have my bed. Who knows what creatures lay in Odd's?" Yumi smiled and then Ulrich grabbed a black bag and said "I'll go brush my teeth and be back." Yumi smiled "okay." She said as he kissed her quickly and then left. She looked out the window to realize it had turned dark by this time with all their talking.

* * *

_In Jeremie's room at that time..._

Odd smiled laying on the sleeping bag in Jeremie's room "So Einstein what's the first order of business tomorrow?" Jeremie smiled "Well first I want to test out the new vehicles I've been working on. Hopefully X.A.N.A won't pull anything to ruin Ulrich and Yumi's weekend. How in the world did you get them to admit it anyway?" Odd smiled and said "Hey just call me cupid. But when are you going to tell Aelita?"

Jeremie looked to him strangely "Tell Aelita...What?" he asked. Odd rolled his eyes "Oh come on. You and the Princess need to get your act together. You guys are more obvious then Ulrich and Yumi." Jeremie rolled his eyes as he continued to type on the computer. "You're really crazy Odd."

Odd sighed "Jeremie its not hard. Just go over there to Aelita's dorm and tell her how you feel. If you don't somebody's gonna snatch her up before you can. And eventually it'll be too late and she'll take the guys offer." Jeremie stopped typing at that.

Would Aelita really do that to him...But what was he saying?! He wasn't in love with Aelita…oh who was he kidding?! He was crazy about the girl. Before Aelita was virtualized it was easier. Jeremie was free to adore and love her from afar with little criticism from his friends. But with her virtualized it was harder. He saw how beautiful and smart she was. Everyone loved her. It took all of his will power not to yell his feelings to the heavens.

He started typing again and said "You're an idiot Odd." Odd got up from the sleeping bag and reached over turning off the monitor of the computer. "Jeremie. I'm your friend. I've been your friend for a while. I know what I'm talking about when I say that you and Aelita are meant for each other. Now you can either get up and go tell her how you feel and do the right thing. Or…Tomorrow Aaron Macarthur is planning to ask Aelita out to the dance...And she might say yes…Unless you go after her."

Jeremie looked to his fingertips on the keyboard. Every logical answer he came up with was that he and Aelita were incompatible and that she thought of him nothing more then her friend. But his heart was yelling at him to get up and go talk to Aelita.

He got up quickly making Odd step back. Jeremie grabbed his coat and ran out to the hall. Making Odd smile "Way to go Einstein."

* * *

_In the girls' dorm..._

Jeremie made sure to dodge all advisory eyes to make it to the girls dorm. He knocked on Aelita's door. Aelita in her pajamas opened the door "Oh Jeremie. What's going on is it X.A.N.A…my computer didn't go off-" Jeremie cut her off though "Aelita. We need to talk. Can I come in?" Aelita nodded "Of course…" she opened the door to let him in.

Jeremie sat on her computer chair while Aelita sat on the edge of her bed. "What is it Jeremie?" Jeremie looked to her and said "Aelita…what do you think of me?" Aelita tilted her head to the side. "I'm not sure I understand Jeremie." Jeremie thought about his question and asked

"Do you think…I'm…well….cute?" Aelita smiled "Of course. Why?" Jeremie blushed "Well…I think you're cute too." Aelita blushed "Really?" Jeremie nodded "Well yea. And uh…Aelita we discussed emotions right?" Aelita nodded "Yes. Happy is-" Jeremie shook his head "I wasn't looking for a review Aelita. I want to ask you something and at the same time I need to tell you something."

Aelita looked to him strangely. "I'm not sure I understand." Jeremie sighed "Well…Aelita...I…I think...no I'm sure I love you Aelita." Aelita sat there with her mouth open and eyes wide. When she didn't respond he looked worried "Uh Aelita?" he waved his hand in front of her face. She shook her head "Uh…Jeremie. Love is the emotion where extreme happiness is felt when you're around a certain person or people correct?" Jeremie nodded "Yes…" Aelita smiled "Then I am most certain that I love you as well." Jeremie smiled "Really?" Aelita nodded smiling. Jeremie sat next to her quickly taking her hands in his.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Aelita smiled "Jeremie this is so wonderful." Jeremie smiled and he said "Aelita…" she looked to him. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Aelita smiled hugging him "Yes Jeremie of course I will." Jeremie smiled blushing and fixed his glasses slightly before hugging her back.

Jeremie smiled and said "Well I'll see you tomorrow Princess." Aelita smiled and waved to him. He opened the door to leave before Aelita called "Uh Jeremie!" Jeremie looked back to her. "Well we don't want to risk you getting caught by Jim or Mrs. Hertz…so why don't you just stay here for the night?"

Jeremie looked to her "You sure?" Aelita smiled and said "Yes." Jeremie smiled and Aelita took a spare blanket from her closet and handed it to Jeremie. He laid it out on the floor next to the bed and before he could lie down Aelita took his hand and quickly kissed him. She smiled and slid into her bed. He smiled goofily and said "I'll see you in the morning Aelita." Aelita smiled and said "Good night Jeremie." Jeremie smiled

"Good night…my Princess."

* * *

_Odd and Ulrich's dorm..._

While Ulrich was gone Yumi had changed into her pajama shorts and tank top. When Ulrich was coming back in the room she was pulling up some of her hair. She turned to see Ulrich and smiled. Ulrich couldn't stop staring at her. She smiled and cleared her throat "Uh Ulrich." He quickly tore his eyes away from her and smiled "Sorry." He said. Yumi smiled and turned around as Ulrich pulled off his shirt. He put on a white wife beater and took his shorts off to have his black boxers on. Yumi slipped under the covers of his bed and sighed. She breathed into the pillow able to smell his scent on them and as he pulled back the covers on Odd's bed. Yumi's voice could be heard.

"Ulrich…would you mind…laying with me...Tonight?"

Ulrich looked to her "Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't want to seem like he was rushing things. And of course he wasn't going to try anything with Yumi.

(Yet ;-) lol)

Yumi smiled and nodded "Yes I'm sure." Ulrich nodded "okay." He pulled the covers on Odd's bed back up and Yumi scooted over on the bed more towards the wall and Ulrich slid in. He gently let his arms wrap around her waist and Yumi turned in his arms to look to him and smiled "I love you Ulrich." He smiled and said "I love you too Yumi."

Yumi smiled and let her eyes close. Ulrich closed his eyes as well.

And everyone in Kadic academy had no idea about the happy couples. Except for the Lyoko gang of course. Who were happiest they've been in a long time. What about Odd you may ask? Well let's just see what develops shall we?

_To be continued in..._

_Three Rights Two Wrongs and One Hell of a Love Story_


End file.
